rossieskingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
'Episodes' 'Season 1' #'Muungano- Rossie, Zayden, and Jax go into the woods to find the Pearl of Revival, and the dangers of Puck and Enriil Rullo emerge. In an attempt to save them, Ivy Powell is slain and Conrad is nearly, too. But before a second unprepared attack, there is a surprise save from Bush Longtail.' 'Season 2' #'Moto Mashambulizi- Rossie is clueless on what to do when an unexpected attack on what appears to be a revival of Evil Brother's Army attacks Pride Rock. Part 1 of 2. Title means "fire attack".' #'Mauaji ya Kimbari- Rossie tries to escape the weight on his shoulders and is chased by Otty and Conrad. Emma Lion's daughter, Eirene Kimbala is killed by a returning Phoenix Ivans, and Amber Foxx is killed in a burnt sector. Part 2 of 2. Midseason finale. Title means "genocide".' #'Kujiua- Ross discusses suicide with Zayden and Jax and is pronounced the assumed messiah before a second attack emerges. Part 1 of 2. Title means "suicide".' #'Mtume Haramu- Otty and Little-Kitty to find Rossie. Rossie refuses to go with Conrad and attempts to find him. Simon and Selene return, and Spike and Summer meet the offspring of Tate, Mussa Lion, and he claims to have prophet abilities and that Zayden is the messiah, not Rossie after Rossie is captured. Part 2 of 2. Season finale. Title means "the illegitimate prophet".' 'Season 3' #'Farao- Ross King II, Bush Longtail, and Rosie Xamn meet The Pharaoh and are exposed to his army until they are rescued. Title means "The Pharaoh".' #'Nidhamu- Otty Otto is frustrated at Rossie's misbehavior and forces him to stay inside and attempts to teach him discipline. Sarabi Lion is on her deathbed. Title means "discipline".' #'Kaburi Hai Ya- Lola Lion goes missing and Zayden orchestrates a patrol to find her. The Pharaoh's wife and child, Isis and Kip Luzige are discovered in a burning hut, and they are oblviious to his wrongdoings. Note: This is the first episode where Rossie does not speak, and he appears for only thirty seconds in the first scene. The title means "the living's grave".' #'Kuondoka Nyumbani- Rossie thinks about leaving Pride Rock and his duties to find the Pearl of Revival to bring Peenut King back to life. Simon and Selene Lion lead an orchestration to get their capture to talk. The title means "leaving home".' #'Kwa Lulu- Rossie meets Howard and Chelsea Elliot on his search for the Pearl. Note: The title means "for the pearl".' #'Waliopotea Mfalme- Otty, Conrad, Simon, Selene, Bush, Little-Kitty, Spike, Summer, Mussa, and many others try going to The Pharaoh, thinking he whas Rossie.Title means "lost king".' #'Mke Wake- While Rossie continues in hiding and Otty continues to lead a search, The Pharaoh has Alpha Enros and wants to question him. Isis tries to escape with Kip and Zayden and Koku head to the necropolis. Title means "his wife".' #'Kulipiza Kisasi- Zayden, Anubis, and Koku arrange a plan to kill Simon to avenge Loon Lion and Baldric Comet. Conrad gets a lead on Rossie's whereabouts. The title means "to avenge".' #'Volkano- Conrad follows Rossie to a volcano and they find a secret ritual happening led by The Pharaoh while Otty's patrol tries to catch up. The highest remaining government officials try to solve the aforementioned case of Simon's attempted murder. The title means "volcano".' #'Hujambo, Part 1- Rossie, Zayden, Otty, Conrad, and Simon mainly, but with assists of other high government officials, try to find out how to activate the Pearl of Revival, but this is interrupted by an attack by The Pharaoh. The title means "hello".' #'Hujambo, Part 2- The Pharaoh arranges a genocidal torture in front of all the warriors that live in or around Pride Rock. With his retreat, the Pearl of Revival is activated and Looney Lion, Peenut, Loon, Dumb-Dumb Lion, Skittle-Kitty Lion, and Simba Lion return.' #'Marejesho- Rossie vows to Otty and Little-Kitty that he is done being selfish and will accept his duty. The Pharaoh uses Enriil Rullo in an attempt to kill Simon and Selene. The title means "restoration".' #'Sababu Yangu Kuwa- Rossie, Zayden, Jax, Koku Jr., and Anubis set off to kill The Pharaoh and Otty, Little-Kitty, Simon, Selene, Conrad, Spike, Summer, and Mussa are once again stuck looking for them. The title means "my reason to be". '